Only one word can explain this
by AvengeSuperWho
Summary: I wrote these years ago but I will be going through and rewording some parts. 100 word prompts. Every chapter is its own story. Takes place in any season. Ranging from fluff to humor to angst. Basically wherever the prompt leads me. Mostly rated K but rated T just to be safe.
1. Introduction

"C'mon Shawn, grab your backpack. You're not going to be late for your first day of kindergarten" Henry said as he opened the back door so Shawn could get into the car.

"Bye Mom, love you" he said and waved to his mom as he walked to the car.

"Bye bug, be good" Maddie said as she walked to the back door.

"Bye honey" she said as she kissed Henry

"Bye" Henry said and walked to the car.

"Ok kid, we're here" Henry said as he put the car in park.

Shawn wasn't too sure about going to school. Henry got out of the car and opened the door for Shawn

"Ill introduce you to your teacher." he said as he helped him get out of the car.

"Shawn, this is Ms. Burkey" Henry said

"Hi, Shawn" she said "You can call me Ms. Amy" she said lowering herself to his level.

"Ok Ms. Amy" he said

"Ill take him to class, Mr. Spencer" she said as she grabbed Shawn's hand.

"thanks" Henry said and waved to his son

"be good, kid" he said

"Bye dad" Shawn said and followed the teacher to the classroom.

"Ok Shawn, you sit here. Pointing to the empty desk. Shawn sat down. He wasn't to happy about sitting there he wanted to be next to the window so he could look outside. "Shawn, pay attention!" Ms. Amy said as she walked away

"Recess time!" Ms. Amy announced

"Yay" the class cheered. Shawn walked out to the cart of balls

"My name is Shawn, wanna play with me?" he asked

"Sure and my name is Burton but you can call me Gus" Gus said.

After a few minutes of bouncing the ball back and forth Shawn said "Im bored, wanna play tag?"

"Sure. We are going to be best friends for ever!" Gus said and ran away.


	2. Love

"Gus, I give up. I've tried for four years to get Jules to go out with me even just once. I love her; I want her to be happy. If she's happy with him than I glad she's happy." Shawn said,

"Wow Shawn, I've never seen you give up like this before. From what I can remember, you and her went on many unofficial dates. With as many girls as I have seen you with, you are the happiest with her and Id bet my whole 401k and my salary for the next twenty years on the fact that you love her. But I've also never seen you miss something so obvious before." Gus said as he walked around to the front of his desk and leaned back against it.

"O really? What's that?" Shawn said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm not telling you. I want you to think about what you missed." he said.

They sat in silence for a moment. Shawn felt like a kid again, as if his dad was telling him to recall all the hats that walked by for the last 5 hours. He skimmed through the last four years of his life. He remembered every detail. But apparently, he was missing something. He thought about it and could not think of anything that he missed.

"Gus…" he said finally breaking the silence "I didn't miss anything, what are you talking about?" he said in frustration.

Gus sat there and relished the moment. There were not many times that he noticed something that Shawn missed. After a few seconds of silence, Gus spoke

"Shawn, when you walk into a room her face lights up. If you did not know her, you wouldn't notice it but I've known her for the past five years. She did a pretty good job at hiding it but I know her and I can see her spirit start to lift as you walk into her presence no matter how long and hard the day has been. When Jon walks in, she does not do that. She puts on a fake smile one that has fooled her even. She probably does have fun on their dates but there is a difference from having fun and enjoying someone's company. She just has fun with Jon. With you, she has fun, she enjoys it, she doesn't even have to be around you, I've seen her read a card from you or see the cup from your latest pineapple or smoothie. Just the memory of you lights up her face. In other words she loves you not Jon she just doesn't know it yet." Gus said.

After more silence, Shawn said, "Dude, I've never been so happy that you noticed something I didn't. You're right she isn't happy with him. How could I have missed something that important?" he said not really looking for an answer

Gus answered it anyway "Because love blinds people." He said as he walked over, gave Shawn a pat on the back, and walked out of the office.

"Thanks bud" Shawn said as his best friend just gave him the best advice he could have ever asked for, even though he didn't and never would have asked for it. He stood up, grabbed his coat and walked out the door to his motorcycle. The way he walked was different. He had a mission to complete now and no person or thing would stop him.


	3. Light

Shawn is sitting at his desk, in the psych office, eating his lunch when suddenly everything goes black.

He wakes up and all he can see is a bright light. He can feel that he's tied to a chair, and there is no widows in the room.

"Ouch!…" he thought to himself "Where am I?" he muses as he opens his eyes, or at least tries to but a white blinding light is preventing him from see much of anything. He moves his hands and tries to see if he can get out of whatever was biding his hands behind his back. "Nope, its handcuffs. If I only would have left that paperclip in my pocket this morning. Note to self: Always carry a paperclip!" he thought. "Hello?!" he yelled, in hopes that who ever had placed him there would come to check on him.

After a few moments of him babbling on about how wrong it was to keep a light, that bright, shining in someone's face for that long. Gus walked in and shut the door behind him. He was wearing a white suit, with a white tie, white shirt, and even white shoes.

"Dude, I am so happy to see you. Help me get out of these cuffs! And what's up with outfit?" he said.

"Shawn, I can't help you." Gus said very calmly.

"Dude, what's going on? Why aren't you helping me?" Shawn said, starting to get a little anxious.

"I told you Shawn I can't you." Gus said sitting across the table from him.

"Why are you wearing all white? You blend in so well with the that light. It looks like your body is invisible."

"He gave you chance after to fix things but you never did. So it was time to end it. Now you are going to see what life with out you would be like for the rest of them." he said and walked out of the room.

"Gus! Wait! Who's he? What did I not fix? And who's the rest of them?" he yelled.

A few moments later Juliet walked in, she was also wearing all white.

"Jules, I think Gus has gone mad! Can you help me get out of these?" he said and wiggled his hands trying to get free.

"No one can help you besides you, Shawn." she said and sat down where Gus had just sat a few moments before.

"My life has been great. I went to the academy and then moved to Santa Barbra. I became head detective and married Carlton. We have been married for five years now and have three kids…."

"Wait! You married Lassie? and you had kids with Lassie? Three of them?" he interrupted

"Yes Shawn" she said in annoyance at the interruption. She stood up and walked out.

"Jules!?" he yelled as she closed the door behind her.

"Why is everyone acting so weird? Is this a dream? It has to be! Jules would never… no that's impossible….he would never… no…" he thought to himself then Lassiter walked in.

"Lassie-face! Buddy!" he said

"Don't even try it!" he said "My life has been wonderful without you." Lassiter said with a big smile "I was promoted to Chief and married Juliet."

"What?! Jules deserves someone way better than you! She's a romantic how could she fall for you?! You'd rather chew you're arm off then get married again."

Shawn said, very angry at the situation.

"Actually, I always liked Juliet. First as a detective and my partner then once you died, Juliet couldn't resist me, I didn't like it at first but then we feel in love and now we have three kids." Lassiter said with a huge grin.

Shawn actually, visible, cringed, when Lassiter said she couldn't resist him and then they feel in love and had kids. He felt like throwing up right then and there.

"Wait I died?" Shawn asked

"Yeah, you were kidnapped, shot in the shoulder and we didn't get to you on time. You died from too much blood loss." Lassiter said grinning as he walked out.

He started feeling light-headed. Then he heard voices. He could pick out Gus, Jules and Lassiter.

"Go towards the light, Shawn. Go towards the light. Go. Go! GO!" they said together. Shawn couldn't help it. If he was going back to earth he didn't want to, not after all that happened. He decided it would be better wherever the light took him.

He woke up at his desk. The burrito was sitting next to his hand. He glanced over at Gus's desk. He must have been out doing his rounds. He picked up his phone and called him

"Gus, is Lassie head detective?" he asked rather worried

"Uh yeah last time I checked" Gus said

"Ok good! I just had the weirdest dream ever!" he said

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Lassie and Jules were together!"

"Wow that's messed up!"

"totally! Hey do you know where any Tylenol is? I have a splitting headache." he said

"yeah, in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom" Gus said

"Oh ok thanks buddy" he said

"Go towards the light Shawn! GO! GO! GO!" Gus said and the started laughing hysterically.

"Gus! You didn't?!"

"Oh we did!" Gus said and just laughed harder.

"Gus, that's not funny!"

"Oh it hysterical! After you glued all of Lassiter's things to his desk everyone decided to get you back." he said still laughing just as hard

"So Jules and Lassie aren't….?" he asked

"Nope but your reaction was hilarious!" Gus said

"Shut up!" Shawn said and hung up the phone.


End file.
